


Mixing Colours

by Qem



Category: Naruto
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Dominance, M/M, Seme Naruto, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts like this;</p><p>Upon hearing the idle insult, Naruto's eyes narrow, a deep growl reverberates from his throat and pounces knocking Kiba back. Though Naruto's build looks comparatively slim compared to Kiba's growing bulk, but his grip is strong and probably chakra enhanced - Kiba just can't seem to break free.</p><p>"Who's the dominant one now bitch." And then to add insult to injury a long sloppy lick goes across Kiba's face.</p><p>Naruto then gets up laughing, but Kiba's frozen to the floor for a second, realising from the blood rush and his heart beat that he found that more exciting than he thinks he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for warblehat in jump_exchange in 2008!

It starts like this;

Upon hearing the idle insult, Naruto's eyes narrow, a deep growl reverberates from his throat and pounces knocking Kiba back. Though Naruto's build looks comparatively slim compared to Kiba's growing bulk, but his grip is strong and probably chakra enhanced - Kiba just can't seem to break free.

"Who's the dominant one now bitch." And then to add insult to injury a long sloppy lick goes across Kiba's face.

Naruto then gets up laughing, but Kiba's frozen to the floor for a second, realising from the blood rush and how hard his heart is beating, that he found that more exciting than he thinks he should.

* * *

Actually that's probably a bit late for the starting point, it started far earlier than that, when Naruto moved into the jounin quarters.

Since jounin are usually out of Konoha half the time - except when they are undertaking a genin team to train, they usually find it worthwhile renting apartments in the same section. The houses are small, the security is good, the neighbours are all in the same boat, a laundry service is available and meals are provided as long as you make it down to the mess hall at the set times - which occur every four hours, day and night, starting with the first meal at 1AM, because no one likes a tired and hungry ninja.

The food tastes crap, although it's certainly nutritious and it's easier than having to deal with empty fridges containing only rotten lettuce and cupboards that only contain instant ramen.

However jounin who aren't running dead tired from missions and haven't lost all their cash from playing poker, tend to go hang out at the bar instead.

Naruto is regarded with great suspicion, when during the week he arrives, when all four of the coin operated machines "mysteriously" break down.

The event is described as mysterious as no one can quite believe that this kind of stupidity can be real - or that a planned ninja attack would take out the laundry. The way that the machines themselves broke down is quite obvious.

Both washing machines are found exploded, forensics indicating that it was due to a chemical reaction with chakra replenishment pills, smoke bombs and a new civilian soap described as "super sudsy, extra tough on blood stains!". One of the driers remains, but the other also needs repairs - the results from an unmarked flak jacket, which appears to have been placed in the drier containing several kunai - which ripped through the tumbler frying the engine. The evaluation is that it's cheaper to replace the machines than it is to repair them - but the new machines won't come in for another week. The result is a number of pissed off and potentially smelly ninja.

Most ninjas have a very careful relationship with laundry. It's not that ninja's particularly care if their clothes are sparkling white or soft and fluffy. And it isn't just a matter of staying clean... After all as far as most ninjas are concerned, a day that doesn't involve blood or mud is considered to be a good day indeed. It's a matter of staying alive - and the wrong kind of soap can prove just as deadly as B.O.

Infiltration missions and S-Class, will usually take their laundry to a ninja specialist, so fortunately no one's safety is considered at risk from this situation. But the rest who are left to their own devices are less than impressed. Soaking out bloodstains isn't too much of a problem, but letting things out to dry is - especially with the highly aerial aspects of a ninja village, a pain in the ass with windows and balconies usually being trap laden aspects - and somewhat of a security compromise.

Naruto does not take kindly to what he sees as unjust and misguided claims.

"Argh! I know how to do my own laundry!" He yells to sceptical snorts. "Why would I use the public machines anyway? I have my own fricking machines that I can use at home!" (Having learnt as a child the lessons of how easily things left unattended can be sabotaged.)

That's quite possibly the best thing he could have said to win ninjas over his side and that night he's surrounded by friends and "acquaintances" asking if they could borrow a cup of laundry powder.

Kiba is mildly embarrassed to be amongst that number, having never really liked Naruto, but with his sister coming to visit, knowing that she theoretically knows what he gets up to in there, when he has special guests over, is very different from knowing that she definitely can't miss it is an entirely different matter.

Fortunately Naruto's amusement from the situation is greater than any grudge he might hold - especially when he's now got guarantees of being treated to ramen every night for the next week - and it's the good stuff not the cheap ass crap, every good ninja keeps in their cupboard, in case they can't wait for another 2.5 hours for the next meal run.

* * *

Or maybe it started a bit later? Kiba's grouchily treating Naruto to his ramen dinner -in exchange for minimising any horrible embarrassment in front of his sister. Naruto's now retelling the tales of his teacher - perverted hermit, Kiba finds himself cracking a smile and thinking that maybe Naruto isn't too bad, before telling Naruto he'd better pad his ass, because Kiba's going to give a whopping tomorrow at the training grounds.

Maybe he's matured, maybe Naruto has, or maybe it's because Shino's the one going out with Hinata now and both of his team mates are too precious to him to risk losing.

But now sparing is something fun to challenge themselves, battle that neither side can afford to lose.

Kiba hates to admit it but Naruto's stronger than Kiba, when it comes to raw power, which makes him a challenge. Luckily Naruto thicker than two rocks, so he ends up making stupid mistakes - mistakes that mean that Kiba can actually get somewhere with landing blows.

It's an interesting battle, never favouring either side for too long, and Kiba at the end readily organises to come back and do it again.

* * *

The attack on laundry devices continues, with more machines being destroyed by what appears to be carelessness, if not outright malice.

The new machines have come in for jounin quarters, but with the decrease of machines with public access, the queues are long - it looks as though Naruto won't be worrying about his dinner for some time to come.

Besides, it seems Naruto has a talent for removing stains - he certainly had far more luck with removing the greasy black oil stains - then even the chakra technique used by the Laundry Specialist did.

It's for this reason that Naruto finds himself recruited as a temporary Laundry Specialist. He's less than impressed with the job, until it's mentioned that it involves a pay increase and Tsunade strongly hints that it's important for a hokkage to understand different aspects of a village, as well as the fact that it's technically a sub-class of the ANBU and is a useful qualification for getting some of the tougher missions.

* * *

They end up sparring in the evenings then heading to the bar, whenever they are both free more often then not. Their fights are fun. Spiralling circling, Kiba feels free and connected - synchronised perfectly with Akumaru they make a deadly team, twirling and growling - a blur of muscle and chakra and Kiba does indeed kick Naruto's ass. The match is fun, right up until the point where one of Naruto's clones connects a little too hard - snapping a leg right back into a chakra-reinforced tree, where it's impossible for Kiba to minimise the damage and give way.

You didn't even need Inuzuka hearing, to hear the snapping sound - and know that it wasn't a good sign. Naruto's face is white as he teleports him to the hospital.

* * *

Since an acute sense of smell is one of the important qualifications, Naruto too gleeful to be doing so out of guilt, recommends Kiba as part of the expansion of the unit, at least until his leg heals and he can go back to the longer intelligence gathering missions he prefers.

Kiba's hardly bed ridden and Naruto has to run for quite a while in order to avoid being eaten by Akamaru, once he hears the "good news".

Kiba's eventually mollified by the promise of extra pay - he can use it to go on a date, it's been a while since he saw anyone interesting.

* * *

Kiba hates this job. Smelly socks are not his idea of a good time, and it irritates his sensitive nose. Akamaru is considered too disruptive and a great risk for the project so Kiba can't spend time with him through this boring grunt work. And he has to take two showers now every day - one once he gets to the decontamination chambers, in order to start work, and another when he gets home to wash away the sticky hot summer day. He gets bitched at too by the other people working there. Apparently the thick scent of dogs is especially difficult to get rid of.

This job is really far more trouble than it's worth. It's so much trouble that he thinks he's turning into Shikamaru just trying to describe how much trouble it is. He really can't wait till he gets approved for more mission work outside the village.

But damned if he's going to let that fucking Naruto beat him on the daily quotas, or he'll quit before that bastard does.

Besides... It's useful for someone who often relies upon scent tracking to understand more about some of the things that can be used - things that can assist with hiding - and how to figure out what his quarries changed their scent to.

* * *

Maybe it didn't start there either, but it certainly sounds better than saying that it started with sex pollen.

* * *

Laundry specialists have two jobs - one is to remove scent and stain makers that would risk leaf ninja's being spotted - the other is to decontaminate any clothes coming in from dangerous missions.

It's not uncommon for missions in other villages to find after that various tracking devices have been placed upon clothes.

Scent markers do occur naturally and can be picked up from casual browsing through a village - the strong smell of fresh fish from the markets will remain all day if left to it's own devices and most ninja's will know when you've just come from Inuzaku quarters - but several ninja villages have been documented to use simple ordinary smells to assist with following outsiders, and assigning unique combinations to assist with identifying individuals.

"It's not enough to just be scentless or as close to that as possible", their teacher a who look too much like Gai to be unrelated, and is just as loud. "You have to analyse a village work out what's normal. Some ninja's have been compromised simply because they did not use the soap local to the area - unintentionally identifying themselves as foreigners and not the military personal they were meant to be impersonating."

In short, laundry specialists need to make sure that no Leaf ninja will be compromised by a simple failure to clean clothes properly.

However sometimes there are things that come back to the village, nestled in clothing - that could greatly compromise the village. Clothing from these missions gets vaporised first - steamed, boiled, drowned in hospital grade antiseptic, before being sent down to the secondary division - who usually curse at now being required to remove the strong scent, while ignoring the fact on how lucky they are that whatever was in the clothing can't possibly pose a risk any more.

Anything that smells like a hospital, is the worst scent for laundry nin to remove. It's easily identifiable usually has negative connotations and is widely regarded as unpleasant. Hospital smells might be caused by things that are useful and can assist with health but are considered dangerous for a ninja's line of work since it's likely to put people on edge. Dangerous because it makes a ninja identifiable and more easily tracked. Dangerous for any ninja trying to gain a client or contacts trust...

The smell might be faint, but studies have shown that it niggles at peoples subconscious, making it harder for decisions requiring trust to be made - especially when there are no obvious signs for people to use to over rule. There is a reason why medic nin and doctors all over tend to favour distinct and recognisable clothing styles. Psychological effects to counteract psychological effects, but ninja's rely on subtlety - too many hammers have to bring up some kind of a warning after all.

Naruto has absolutely no care for any of these subtleties going on in the background. Everything is equally boring to him, whether it comes straight from ordinary missions or directly from the ANBU. He's only a temporary person brought in to make sure it looks clean right?

* * *

Maybe Kiba hasn't matured so much after all, because he doesn't resist the urge to chuck a bar of soap at Naruto's head, whooping when the bastard falls over.

Naruto turns around angrily.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! What was that for?"

"Your face was bothering me!"

"THE HELL IT WAS YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE IT!"

"Exactly it's very existence bothers me!"

Kiba hears the tiny click of a doorway in a distance and then immediately buries himself back to work. He thinks for a second he smells something, beside the antiseptic - but it's so slight it's not worth marking on the chart, so he just carries on with the next part of the job.

There's absolutely no way that Naruto would ever let Kiba get the last word however, so his spout of rage continues, "well you can existence my foot connecting with your ass, once this stupid shift is over!"

Watching Naruto be yelled out by a Gai clone is definitely one of the few benefits this job provides.

Naruto then grouchily returns to performing his task. He merely scans the clothing for stains, and when seeing non passes it on to the next stage in the line.  
Kiba however, being competitive and determined to outdo Naruto, glances at the attached tag, curses at Naruto and declares that it needs to be checked for safety first, picks it up and gives a good whiff.

* * *

Several hours later, Kiba is relieved to find that everything checks out clean and he can go home. He turns around to yell at Naruto - and stops.

Naruto's taken of his jacket, his damp shirt clings to his skin. The water's splashed across his skin and you can see every muscled marked out across his torso. Kiba stares for just a few moments. Shakes his head twice. Leaps over, bopping Naruto on the head, declaring that if he doesn't hurry up their going to be running late for the party and whirls his way out with a spluttering Naruto left behind.

It's summer now, with a bottle of sake it's a lot of fun being out among the trees with good friends - groups of jounin and chounin they've all known for years around their age, until the stars come out.

* * *

Kiba drinks a fair bit that night - not as much as Naruto, since he's not fricking insane and the laundry job is hell enough without a hangover. He can't afford to get a hangover - Hinata and Shino invite him over after, but he declines. He's smart enough to know exactly what he has to lose. Naruto on the other hand can drink every single person under the table and then not even have so much as a twinge the next day. Stupid bastard tends to remember everything too.

He has fun, flirting with the cute Ninja from Wind - but it turns out she's more interested in Shikamaru. At that point the sheer number of penis jokes coming from Sai get to him and he gives up on getting anywhere with anyone tonight.

At the end of the night it turns out that the two of them are closer together, so Kiba agrees to get Naruto home, hoisting the drunkard onto Akumaru and then they make their way back to the quarters. Naruto chatters the way he always does, mostly nonsensical rubbish about becoming Hokkage - and how it's going to be soon. Kiba finds himself twitching with a grin, when Naruto talks about the various things he will do as Hokkage, like erecting a statue made out of candy in memory of the third, but reminds himself that the shitty bastard probably won't even have a hangover tomorrow - and that he was the one that invited Sai - who ruined the night by throwing him off his groove.

When they arrive at Naruto's apartment Naruto insists that Kiba is his best friend and should come in for a drink. Akamaru's in a bad mood or something because he rushes off after that - leaving Kiba feeling tired and without a lift stuck at the base of Naruto's building. He throws his hands up, giving up and agreeing to the drink, causing Naruto to plop face first into the dirt - after Kiba gets him back up they stumble and waver their way up the stairs - Naruto only tripping a few times, with Kiba there to support him.

He's not sure what happens after that.

Okay he lies, he knows exactly what happens after that, but he's not sure why... Why he thought it was a good idea to kiss Naruto - why Naruto thought it was a good idea to kiss back and how the both of them can be such horny bastards that they can get off in a hallway using only their hands.

Naruto drags a slightly dazed Kiba back to his bedroom, and okay maybe the party turned out to be way more fun than he thought.

* * *

Kiba wakes up with not nearly as much of a hangover as one should have to account for the activities from the day before.

Naruto freaks out a lot and Kiba makes a hasty teleportation out. Akamaru is sulking when he gets home - but Kiba earns his forgiveness pretty quick.

He decides to have a shower, then head to work - he only has the stupid job for another four days and then he's back to missions.

He goes into to work for another shower - only to find out his days only going to get crappier from a screaming Naruto start.

* * *

Sex pollen. Kiba's heard of the term spoken by far off senpai but never particularly thought it was real or cared about it. But apparently it's gotten through and could compromise the village.

It's a very mild cultivation of the plant. Not enough to throw suspicion, just enough to increase libido and make people more prone to trust and ... questionable choices. It's also incredibly pervasive, difficult to remove and trace amounts have just been spread across the village.

... Basically everyone at that party was probably compromised and additionally it was probably a factor, but can't entirely be blamed for what happened. Dammit. Kiba though he had a excuse there for a little while, since he definitely does not look at Naruto like that. Kiba supposes he should just be grateful that the stupid bastard Naruto kept his mouth shut about what happened that night, which is the one highlight from all the screaming about how Kiba, as an Inuzuka should of been able to identify the problem, regardless of the fact that's he's experienced the bare minimum of training for this job and was only supposed to be there for a month.

Fortunately or unfortunately one of the properties of the pollen is that it's trackable.

Instead of going back to normal missions, he spends the next week tracking down traces of the pollen and spraying mild-weedkiller.

It's one of the easiest and fun jobs he's ever had - perched on Akumaru's back going across the village. It's made even better by the thought that Naruto stuck working over time in that crappy job.

* * *

Once the village has been cleared, he's been assigned what looks like a decent mission off to the south of Fire country, it's safe to say that Kiba finds himself in a good mood.

That changes when he finds Naruto on his doorstep.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" It's a crude greeting but it works.

"Oh shut up, we'd have to talk sooner or later and I'm not the coward that ran off."

"Bastard! Who was running away? I was doing work!"

"A likely story!" Naruto sneered.

"It was better than dealing with smelly socks every day!"

Naruto grins cheekily at that one, "Ah, so it is." he says simply agreeing.

Kiba isn't used to the argument calming down this quickly. Slightly off balanced he decides it's best to get straight to the point.

"Ah. I just wanted to say sorry about what happened before, with the freaking out and everything."

Kiba just snarls. "Don't worry about it. Don't think about it. It will never happen again."

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Well obviously, we're not going to get doped up on that shit again are we. But I just wanted to say I miss kicking your ass at cards, and I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen in apology!"

"Bastard! I can't be bought off like that! Make it an udon - the full set!"

"Done!" Naruto says in his normal irritating manner. "You agreed to that one too easily!"

"Well" Kiba smirks, "I was the dominate one, got to let you have some chance to claim your manhood back."

"Bastard!"

And then it begins.

* * *

All in all, it ends much later than anyone expected, following that relationship. Kiba knows that Naruto always sleeps with a shirt on - Naruto knows that Kiba's usually strips down to his pants.

Naruto knows that Kiba's weak spot is being scritched behind his ears, having tension rubbed out of his neck by placing his thumb just so, and salty jerky.

Kiba now knows that Naruto hates being alone, is freakishly good at cards and prefers to not face his partner during sex - he doesn't like people looking at the marks on his belly - and Kiba knows why.

It ends much later than anyone expected, so there's a long filled middle to be filled, with fighting and training and dogs going crazy, with more toad summons than you could possibly count.

That middle starts...

Now.


End file.
